


You have to do better

by nothing_much



Series: Pack business [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much
Summary: Stiles felt like he wasn’t himself as he watched Scott walk in through  the door. They were in a café in a town close to Beacon Hills. Bean’s Stiles liked the name of the café. The place itself weirded him out though. And he would never ever had made it with Scott walking in if Derek and Peter hadn’t been at his side. He was quite amazed with how much it mattered that Mason was there. Mason was so much more important to him than the other members of the pack. It was like the hierarchy had settled, and Derek, Peter and Mason was at the top, and then he himself, the elders and then the rest of the pack. Like a pecking order. But there was no pecking.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Pack business [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834861
Comments: 5
Kudos: 196





	You have to do better

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there was comments that made me ... write

Life calmed down when Deaton had been well not taken care of, but well kind of. He settled in his veterinarian practice and gave advice, real advice to the pack. 

Scott also seemed to settle where he was, and he was going through therapy with an in the know therapist who also contacted Stiles for advice, with Scott’s approval. It seemed to help. The therapist had told Stiles that he thought that Scott had suffered from a light kind of schizophrenia before he’d got bitten, and that it with all his senses heightened, had gotten worse. Stiles was glad that Scott got the help he needed. 

A few months into everything Deaton decided to move out of Beacon hills, and move. It was kind of a relief for everyone. No one had said it out loud, but it was difficult with trust, both ways, after the mess that had been going on, for years, in Beacon Hills. 

Stiles flourished with the attention and care he got from Derek, and in another way Peter. That the alphas both trusted him made him grow, in more ways than he thought possible. He thrived. Derek was an attentive and caring boyfriend, and Peter, well, he always told him he was his favourite. There was a bit of an intimacy problem for him, well not with Peter who seemed totally ACE, but with Derek. And that was not on Derek’s slate. 

Stiles was totally and a 100% in love with Derek, but, there was no sex, dating, yes, kisses, yes. Grinding, well, some. But nothing further. Stiles felt embarrassed about it, but there seemed that his boundary just shut down, and screamed RED as soon as there was any chance of more than kissing. Which was weird, considering Derek was the one who’d been raped. And Stiles himself had been possessed, which in kind was rape, but it was kind of difficult for Stiles to admit it.So they dated, but didn’t have sex. That was it. 

It had been calm in Beacon hills since the True alpha was taken care of. The Nemeton had been quietly beginning to root (if you could say so) and the feeling for the pack was that the land felt content. It was weird for the new ones. 

Mason had fully become the Emissary for the pack, and the connection to the land, was defined within him, which was a weird feeling. Bit since it manifested within Derek and Peter too, they kind of grew into it. Together, it was a pack thing. 

Stiles felt more and more comfortable, and with the help of his father, now an elder of the pack, and the pack. He started to feel like he belonged somewhere for the first time since elementary school, with little innocent Scotty boy. 

Little innocent Scotty boy, who’d became big, true alpha, out of it scary Scott. A Scott who was all black and white, who Stiles had no way of understanding with the way his mind made him. Stiles own diagnosis trying to make things make sense in whatever way possible. But never catching that as well as his ADD was affecting him, something else had an impact on Scott’s way of thinking.

It was a month after they’d met Deaton that Scott’s new Alpha requested a meeting with the alphas, Melissa and Stiles. Stiles was reluctant, which made Derek reluctant too. But the Sheriff and Melissa pleaded with them. In the end the old friendship, brotherhood or whatever made Stiles go with it, on the condition that he could leave anytime. The Sheriff, Melissa and Derek promised him. Derek told him as soon as he’d feel awkward or uncomfortable they’d leave. 

*

Stiles felt like he wasn’t himself as he watched Scott walk in through the door. They were in a café in a town close to Beacon Hills. Bean’s Stiles liked the name of the café. The place itself weirded him out though. And he would never ever had made it with Scott walking in if Derek and Peter hadn’t been at his side. He was quite amazed with how much it mattered that Mason was there. Mason was so much more important to him than the other members of the pack. It was like the hierarchy had settled, and Derek, Peter and Mason was at the top, and then he himself, the elders and then the rest of the pack. Like a pecking order. But there was no pecking.

Scott brought his father, and his new alpha, who lived close by. He was a beta in the pack, and his father was the one supervising him. It seemed to work out well, as Scott was subdued and calm. Peter and Derek was on either side of Stiles and he felt well protected. 

“What issues is it that brought us here” Peter started the meeting after the necessary introductions had been made.

“Scott here wishes to return to Beacon Hills, his home” the alpha told them, and Raphael nodded in consent. 

Peter looked at his pack mates, to try to gather their feelings in the matter, but turned to the alpha and glared at him.

“You DO know why he is no longer there, don’t you?” he asked. 

“Yes, and YOU do know he’s in therapy right now, don’t you” the alpha returned. 

“I do, I’m totally aware. ARE you” Peter wasn’t letting go. Derek had taken Stiles hand and held on to it before Peter had answered the first question. 

“I think I speak for the whole Hale-pack, when I say. Scott, the former true alpha, the former best friend, brother of Stiles, HAS to prove himself worthy, before he can even visit Beacon Hills again. AND it’s not up to me to decide, or Derek. He can try the wards like anyone, at any time.” Peter concluded.

The alpha nodded, but Scott looked hurt. His puppy eyes focused at Stiles. 

“Please” he said.

“It’s not up to me anymore” Stiles answered. “I put up wards around the town, and anyone with good intentions can get through, if you haven’t well, not my problem”

Scott’s puppy eyes grew more intense as Peter laughed. 

“As I see it Scotty-boy, if you have the right intentions you can easily get into Beacon Hills, even Deaton travels back and forth, since he likes to meet up with some of the animal owners of Beacon Hills, but you, former true alpha and all, you can’t get into town. You need more work” Peter said, being more than amused. 

“You have to do better” Melissa and the Sheriff smiled at Scott as they spoke. Both of them at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I'm fully commited to write something else, but I have no clue to what they would be fighting. Harpies, or Griffins, or what... Please give me some inspiration???


End file.
